Lilies for Lois
by k3josai
Summary: Clark separated himself from humanity and moved on with his new life as Kal-el, the powerful, invincible and emotionally numb savior. Could he start anew?


Title: Lilies for Lois  
Author: k3josai  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Clois (Clark's POV)  
Spoiler: Ending of Season 8 and Beginning of Season 9 (but with differences)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters are owned by DC Comics, CW & WB. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

Author's note: I only guessed the dates of Ellen Lane's birthday and Clark & Doomsday's fight for this particular Clois fanfiction.

About the poem: The Poem, Love's Blissful Call was written by a dear friend of mine, Kathleen aka musicroom08, klr & wildvanilla19 for this particular story. Thank you so much for helping me.

Special thanks: Rachel and sarawolfe from Divine Intervention. Thanks Rach for your patience in answering my questions. Though, there was a misunderstanding about its qualification on the DI Summer fic (it turned out that I was late on the signing up-but it's okay.). To Louise Daniel of , thanks for your suggestions on the vague parts of the story. I hope with the changes I made, they became clear enough. To the three of you, thanks for the helping hand in finding my grammatical errors (they seemed so never-ending, lol!).

Dedication: I just wanna say thank you to each and everyone who read my past stories and/or watched my videos. Most especially to those who gave their comments and/or ratings, you deeply touched my heart. Though, I won't mention your names, you know by heart how thankful I am.

Summary: Clark separated himself from humanity and moved on with his new life as Kal-el, the powerful, invincible and emotionally numb savior. Could he start anew?

----------------------

We may lose the right note within it's harmony  
But no one knows when will two angels fall  
On the inseparable power of love's blissful call

May 10, 2010, 6pm

I was wandering. Running aimlessly over the dark seas and steep mountains. I paid no attention to what I looked like, whether the branches of the trees were broken as I ran through them, or whether my speedy movements gave my feet friction burns. It had been so long since I started doing this, moving around the world all day and night. I threw away my humanity, my weakness, in order to fulfill my destiny. My biological father wanted me to accomplish that, my fate of protecting Earth from its own destruction. But I was restless. I did what he wanted. I saved lives of different people. They were all strangers to me. I carried them in my arms, gave them hope, and even though they never saw me, they just felt my presence. I was the blur that brought sense to the world. That world of greed… of famine… of anguish… of hatred… of love…

I hadn't thought of the latter for so long. I buried it deep inside me. Without love, I felt nothing. I was numb. I became a robot that obeyed what his master ordered him to do. That was why I had these abilities. The reason why I was born and sent here was to be their hero. To be their savior. Nothing more than that. This was the real me. I was awake but my soul was half-asleep. Somehow incomplete. How could I feel this strange sensation? Was I missing something? Or someone? I shook my head in exasperation.

I continued at my fast pace, pausing when I heard screams of help from a nearby town. I closed my eyes and focused on the voice that needed my immediate attention. Her shriek for help made my eyes snap open. I headed in her direction, searching. There she was! A teenage girl, shouting at the top of her lungs, was fighting for her life and trying to hold on to the branch of a tree as she was swept down a wild river. Its flow was vicious, angrier than even the storm that was raging at the same moment. She had only seconds left, her final thread of strength frayed. She was too tired from fighting against the current. With fearsome determination, she held on with fingers blue from the frigid water, but the river's flow was just too much for her to handle. She let go, and was at once sucked under the surface to drown. I super-sped into the water and scooped her up in my arms. She was so frail, her breathing shallow. I tried to provide her with the oxygen she so desperately needed. I was relieved when her eyes fluttered open and she blinked at me before passing out again. I left her in the nearest hospital. I didn't leave a single trace that I'd been there. Perhaps tomorrow another tale of the red-blue blur would be spreading, based on a story from the girl with hazel green eyes, whose hair was tied in a ponytail. I was stunned for a second, realization washing over me. I had seen someone like her before. There was something about the girl I'd saved that awoke a distant memory in me.

I pushed away the thoughts; there was no need for me dwell on fellings feelings like those. I had to be emotionless. That was who I was. That was Kal-el.

I shot up into the skies where no one could see me, and kept my mind occupied by staring at the stars. The same stars I used to gaze up at with my old telescope, long ago, in another life. There I was, alone in the universe. How could one random girl provide me with a glimpse of what could have been? I had fought this for so long, and I usually succeeded on every attempt that I made. I had buried that life, the dorky farm boy Clark Kent deep in the bottom of my mind. It was my weakest link. Then I thought that after all the hard work, after all the struggling, after having to leave everyone that I loved and ever knew behind… Today, just this once, maybe I could let myself feel my human side… my vulnerable side… Her Smallville.

The facade of invincibility was slowly removed as I let myself remember. I wasn't GOD, as others implied. I considered myself simply gifted with my abilities. I didn't know where I was going. My head was spinning, full of everything that I'd seen and heard in the past months of being a stray, homeless alien. When I closed my eyes she was there again, her beautiful face smiling at me; a face that I saw every time I made a rescue. She was the one who kept me on the right track and allowed me to experience a sense of belonging.

May 10, 2009, 8am

"Smallville, look at the sky! Today will be a great one, won't it?" Lois pointed out the blue skies and smiled happily. We were looking out the window of her new apartment. I smiled cheekily and glanced on her cheery face.

"Yes it will," I replied then I added, "So tell me, what is this all about? I never realized that Lois Lane appreciated the skies until now." I knew this was one of the moments where I could see her other side, the one she hid from most people. She glared at me. That was her look, the one that could melt me even though I was the one who had the capacity to shoot fire from my eyes.

"Well now you know I do," She spun around and grabbed her car keys and jacket. That was the signal that I should follow her.

"Lo, where are we going? Why do you need me this early in the morning? I haven't finished feeding Shelby and the rest of the animals in the farm yet." I closed her apartment's door and followed her quick stride.

"Smallville, I heard the roosters, that's why I woke up early and called you."

I rolled my eyes.

"One," She scolded.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," She opened the car's door without waiting for me to open it for her.

"Clark, where's your truck?" She raised one of her eyebrows, glancing around. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I… ah…." How could I forget about it? My tongue shrank while thinking of the right words to say to her. I was on the verge of panic when she called me so early, too worried that something had happened to her to think of providing myself an alibi. I went to her place using my super speed, without even considering bringing my own truck. But I couldn't say that to her. Not yet, not now. I wasn't ready.

While waiting for my answer, she pursed her lips but couldn't stop them curving into a smile as she gently tapped my forehead, "Never mind. You'll drive. C'mon, I'm starving."

"Me?"

"Yes. You know how to manage this steering wheel right?" She went inside, taking the passenger seat. She caught me again while mumbling and rolling my eyes.

"Two, Kent."

"Right." I started the engine and let my mind drifted into some realization. I stealthily looked at Lois while she was so busy humming her favorite Whitesnake song. The truth was when she called me, I was about to dial her number after I spoke to my Mom in Washington through phone. It might be a coincidence but I was too thankful that I would spend the rest of the day with the most irritating but lovely mad dog Lane. And because of that, a smile marked on my face.

-------------

We sat in our favorite spot in the diner. The place wasn't that expensive. Rich people wouldn't go here. It was for the common people like us. Yes, I considered myself as one even though I knew I wasn't. Still, the small diner served good quality food. We ordered the same set of breakfast we always ate, ever since we discovered the place a month ago. Pancakes, bacon and coffee.

I took my first piece of the pancake and then the first sip of coffee. I listened for any screams for help. Nothing. I was thankful that there were none, 'cause if there were I would end up leaving her again, making up some awful excuse, just like so many times before. Maybe God was providing me a chance to be with Lois today. My one last chance. I stared at her munching her favorite breakfast. She wore her favorite tank top. It was pink. I always thought she hated pink. I shook my head a little.

She'd matched it with a jacket and jeans. Her dark brown hair (her true hair color) was tied in a ponytail. She wore no make-up except for lip balm on her cherry colored lips. She was my wild cherry. My wild cherry, I repeated to myself. It sounded so right in my head. Though she couldn't really be mine because that was just the way it was. We were best of friends. Safe. No strings attached. Another bolt of pain stroked within me. Tonight, I would be gone, that was Rokk said to me. He was a man from the future, so he would know. It was written in the stars. Would Lois still remember me after months? Years? Maybe… Or maybe not.

I listened carefully for something. After so many years of being together, I had finally memorized the familiar beating of her heart. It was calm… peaceful… harmonic… I hoped that I occupied a special place there. She was one-of-a-kind. Special. Then she looked at me. I thought my heart would burst when she smiled at me like that. I wanted to memorize her perfect face that moment. Her hazel eyes twinkled at me. They always caught me off-guard. I smiled dreamily back at her, which made her wrinkle her forehead and nose in annoyance. I found it adorable.

"Hey Smallville!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face to awaken me from the spell she'd inadvertently cast on me. "Stop staring at me. I'm beginning to wonder someone slipped something in your food. You've got this star-struck expression on your face and I can actually see twinkles in your eyes. People around are gonna think that you're madly in love with me." She teased me so hard that I blushed in deep crimson.

She chuckled. "You're blushing farm boy!"

I feigned a grin and finished my breakfast.

---------------

"Hey Smallville! Will ya hurry up please? I need to do something before we finish our article."

"Today's Sunday Lois. There's no need to rush." I reminded her unable to hide my low chuckle.

She turned around to face me, "We're reporters. Each movement or phase of the sun. NEWS will come out. Sundays… Holidays… Who cares? It comes out anyway." I forged a wide grin on her reply.

"Clark, don't you even think about rolling your eyes at me again," I focused my eyes on her and smirked.

"Lo, I have the right to do what I want to do," But before I had a chance to roll my eyes, she'd rolled hers instead. Then she grabbed my hand, urging me to go inside the shop. I tried to ignore the sensation as she got too close to me. It was fatal, for I almost forgot to breathe.

"Good morning Miss Lane!" The owner of the shop – I assumed – greeted us in a friendly tone.

"Good morning Dawn! My favorite please, of course."

"Yeah I know. It's already arranged as you requested."

"You never fail to remember," She smiled.

"Of course, I don't," Dawn handed her the bouquet of white lilies.

"Thanks Dawn," I eyed on them as Lois continued to speak.

"Pay for this Smallville," Then she turned around, leaving me in a confused state whilst the shop owner smiled widely.

"Your girl friend is one-of-a-kind," She said while giving me the change.

"Ahm… she's not my…"

She waved her hand. "Forget about it Mr. Kent. Don't keep her waiting."

I nodded and went outside, where I found Lois standing beside her car while looking at the flowers she was holding. How I wished I could see her one of these days, in the same spot but under a different circumstance. Wearing an elegant white dress maybe. I shook my head. I had no right to dream about her. It wasn't proper. I took few more steps and wondered what she was thinking. She seemed so oblivious to my presence until I stood right in front of her.

"Smallville!" She fidgeted when she saw me. My eyebrows met at the center at her reaction.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

She chuckled, "Scared of you? On what planet would I ever be scared of you?"

"Well, you squirmed," I watched her, as she turned her back, then she faced me again.

"Smallville, do you want to go with me?" Her expression was unreadable.

"With you to . . ?" I tried to lighten the situation. I had no idea what was on her mind. I didn't want to surprise myself.

"Yes, the place is near. We won't take long."

"Okay, you're the boss."

A crooked smile formed on her lips. "Then let's go."

-------------

May 10,2009, 10am

We stopped at one of the familiar places in the city where I didn't want to go most often. The cemetery. I didn't like the atmosphere of grief and loneliness. Lois took my hand again and squeezed it, gathered strength from my presence. She nudged me towards a tombstone. I read the name: Ellen Lane.

"Happy Mother's Day and Happy Birthday Mom," She kneeled down and put the flowers on top of the grave.

"I miss you so much," Did I hear some kind of vulnerability in her voice? The voice of the tough, strong Lois? It was enough to shock me so much that I sank to my knees, to her level.

"Mom, meet my best friend, Clark Kent. He's li'l nerdy and weird, but he never bites." She said to the headstone. She smiled a little sarcastically, but I understood how special this day to her and maybe how special it was to me.

"Hi, Mrs. Lane, Happy Mother's Day and Happy Birthday. Sorry, I didn't buy you any kind of present. Your daughter didn't tell me that she's going to introduce me to you." I played along, talking to the stone, hiding a smirk.

"But Mom, I made him pay for the lilies. Smallville you don't have to be so guilty. It's my fault."

"Your fault? Am I going deaf? Did you really just say it's your fault?" I teased in a falsely shocked voice, pulling a goofy expression.

"Farm boy, don't make me say those words again." Subconsciously, she'd raised her left hand and entwined her fingers with mine. Realizing we were holding hands, we were both caught in the awkwardness of the situation. We simultaneously dropped our hands on our sides.

May 10, 2010, 6:20pm

I stood in the entrance of the flower shop, deciding whether to go in or not. I had this inner turmoil, which I couldn't escape. I was about to spin around when Dawn came out from back of the shop.

"Mr. Kent, is that you?" She temporarily put the roses in her hand into one of the vases in front of the store.

I nodded slightly, then finally said, "Her favorite."

"Of course, I remember," She went inside and I followed. She looked on the calendar. "Tenth of the month," she murmured. Lucky enough that I had super hearing.

"Sorry for what had happened," I saw the sincerity in her eyes as I nodded. That was all that I could do.

I paid her and I left the place with a heavy heart. I held the flowers in my hand and stared at them, remembering the last time I saw her.

--------------

May 10, 2009, 6:20 pm

I glanced at my watch; it was past six in the evening. I kept on typing for a special message to someone. I wanted to keep it short though I needed to say all the things that I felt to this woman. The woman sitting across my table. This letter of mine, it couldn't be placed on the headline of the prestigious newspaper of Metropolis. Who would care about reading the article that featured The Death of Clark Kent? Nobody, unless if it was all about The Red-Blue Blur. But I yearned to stay as invisible and unknown even to my last breath.

Of course, I wouldn't give this to Tess Mercer, my editor, because Clark Kent didn't matter to the world. Maybe it would be much better if I gave this to Lois. I knew she cared about me, maybe not the same intensity as I cared about her, but she made me feel special. Special and normal at the same time. I was too scared to say how I truly felt about her. What would be the sense if I revealed my feelings to her tonight? Then tomorrow she would find out that I'd be gone forever. Rokk's voice echoed on my head again, "Tomorrow is the day you'll die." Today's that day. The time was too short, in few hours; I would leave EARTH, my adoptive planet. Spending this serene moment with her, made me sane for a while. I blinked as I looked upon her and then on the screen of my computer. I clicked on the last few sentences.

_... Thanks for a wonderful day and for being the source of my strength. You just don't know how much I treasure you. You may not know too, but it's you who makes me the man I am now. Sorry, for being so vague, so blurry with what I'm trying to say. You'll always be in my heart. _

_Always,_

_Smallville  
_  
I finished my part of the article and I knew Lois probably had too. But there she was, silently typing on her piece, keeping herself busy while waiting for me. Of all people, I probably wouldn't understand given an entire lifetime why I was here with her in a comfortable silence. I surreptitiously watched her every movement. She might be unreadable for quite some time, but I managed to see the real her when she finally let me inside her walls.

She stood up while reading something. That would be a great article as she smiled upon it. But whatever it was, she placed it on the shredder. And let it tore into strips. Or maybe, that was nothing when she threw them on her trash can. I shutdown my computer after I'd printed the letter and my part of the article.

"Are you done?" She turned off her computer and stood up. She took her bag and provided me with her ice-melting smile.

"Let's go. Shelby may be starving. Definitely that favorite pet of yours is waiting for you."

I smiled a little. My shoulders slumped. The weight of the world was on them. I could tell from her gaze that she wanted to ask something of me. The light in her eyes vanished when I gave her the envelope.

"Smallville, what is this?" she said softly.

I was stunned and speechless for few seconds. Then I reached out for her and embraced her. She was getting confused with my actions. I could sense it. Then the hands by her sides enveloped me in a warm hug. She didn't say any word, and neither did I. We just simply savored the moment and let our hearts talk. I heard every heartbeat. Every sigh. I inhaled her scent. This was one of my dreams, to have her close. I mumbled in a low voice, "Thank you."

"What's the problem Clark?" she said, feeling her anxiety. I didn't know how to say. I couldn't tell her what was about to happen in few hours.

"Nothing Lo, I just wanted to hug you." I heard her low chuckle.

"Too sappy Smallville, what's happening?" It was too difficult to leave her now, but I had to. I had to protect the world where she lived. Giving up my own life for her and for the human race was my true destiny. After this night, having Lane personality, I know she would move on. Definitely, she would have a happy family of her own. Have a lovely daughter just like hers. And a husband who would stay with her all the time.

A tiny but numerous pinches were all I felt, realizing the fact that the man couldn't be me. To top it all, knowing that she would be safe, the sacrifice of mine would be worthwhile. That was all that matters.

"Promise me not to open that letter until tomorrow."

"What's so special about the letter?" I could imagine how she wrinkled her forehead while asking me the question. "This isn't good Clark, is it? Why do I have the inkling that this is the last time that… that… Sorry, I'm talking nonsense."

"Nothing important, just promise me." A lump formed on my throat. I embraced her a little tighter this time.

I felt her nod. A stray tear fell on her shoulder as I closed my eyes. Then I cupped her face with my two hands. My blues met her hazels. There were too many questions on her face as I gazed upon her teary eyes.

"Close your eyes." I said. I didn't want her to see me go. When she closed them, tears fell on her lovely face. I wiped them away with my thumb. I gently pressed my lips to hers, then I sped away, leaving her alone in the Daily Planet.

------------------------

The fight between Doomsday and me had been a bloody one. He massacred numerous people in Metropolis and left the city with too much destruction. He was powerful, powerful enough to kill even me. I was lucky enough that I survived the explosion when I destroyed the monster. Maybe the world would be much better if I didn't survive. I would be much better if I'd died. I read the headline of The Daily Planet. A year had passed since the incident happened, but I still mourned. Clark Kent mourned.

I super sped away, holding the last piece of hope in my hands. Within a split second, I was there on Route 31. I couldn't count how many times I'd been there, standing, waiting. Waiting for a miracle to happen. On the first month, when she'd mysteriously disappeared, I had always been there, rain or shine. Little by little, I was here less and less. Later, I had gone there every 10th of the month, twenty-four hours a day. Twenty-four hours? But today, it was dark already, I was late because of the rescues I made along the way. My subconscious told me that I should be there. My hopes were still high despite the fact that I hadn't heard her heartbeat since the last day that I saw her at The Planet. I would stand in the cornfield waiting for her until the dawn broke and I would go back to my numb Kryptonian self.

I took something from my jacket; this was the last thing that I had from her. Technically, she didn't give it to me. I accidentally found it on the garbage - the one she shredded that night- while I tried to find some clue where she was. I laminated it, just like her rules of reporting. Truly, Clark Kent was too sentimental. I couldn't help it, but I really missed her. I didn't need a light in order to read the words, because she already printed them on my heart.

I could still remember  
The unexpected feeling that grew beyond compare  
Never thought it would come along the way  
Because miracles were seemed invisible  
I wanted to tell you soon  
But doubts and questions lingered

How could that be? I never expected too that I would love her more than anything in this world. I never saw it coming, it hit me that hard but I wasn't been able to tell her how I really feel about her.

Eager to see me in your eyes  
But you were swept away by someone  
You've been dreaming all your life  
Hidden hopes began to haunt  
The depths of my soul  
Felt warm and longing  
Strong but excruciating

I was too wrong not to let her know. I was too wrong not to let it show. If there was someone that I needed the most, it was her. I needed her, because I loved her.

It's true, I was crashed before  
But as far as my heart could endure  
It's open to be burned once more  
A friendly cheer's my solace  
At eased in wiping every single tears  
But could you help me fight away these fears?

The heartache that I felt before… The pains… The silent cries of help within me… It was her who lessened them. She became my painkiller, until one day I realized that they were all gone. The broken pieces of me were put altogether until she disappeared and everything went back as monotonous as it could be. Black and white.

A distinct light guided me towards emancipation  
Overshadowed the traps of life's unceasing emotion  
If only time could offer it's wings  
I would hold fate in my arms  
Wishing you could fly back willingly  
And take me in the midst of tragedy

She was right; I was too blind to see the one that I was looking and waiting for was once there already in front of me. Maybe, something had been able to block my vision. She was here, almost within my reach, but my fear of getting hurt again provided us a distance that we couldn't cross. Now, everything had changed, and I have to hold on and wait for her.

Moments like these are incomprehensible  
But it's honestly undeniable  
Even sensibility couldn't stand it's intensity  
We may lose the right note within it's harmony  
But no one knows when will two angels fall  
On the inseparable power of love's blissful call

The last thread might be too thin to hold. I would grab it, even the slightest chance that I would see her. I focused on the skies… the stars couldn't be seen; dark clouds covered them. I stood still, unmoved by the cold breeze of the windy night. Then the rain fell, followed by lightning and thunder. Thunderstorms struck just like any other night. I looked down, the water dripping from my head to the flowers in my hands.

It didn't matter if I stood in a downpour. It didn't matter if I was all wet. There was no chance of me to getting sick and dying. I didn't mind about the waiting. I would do it, even for a lifetime. I let myself drown in the noise and cold rain. Then there was a familiar heartbeat, and my pulse accelerated as I saw a figure of a woman standing a few feet away from me. I ran towards her. It was definitely her, I was right. Despite her wet form, I saw the same Lois, twelve months ago. Confused, based on her wide gape.

"Smallville is that you?"

I nodded, the smile never faded. Ignoring the noisy surroundings, I focused on her. Only on her. With trembling hands, she held my face and she spoke, "Look at you… what's with the beard and long hair? Can't you afford to buy a scissor and a razor? You looked like such a mess." She voiced out loud, trying to be heard against the thunder and whistling wind.

"Look, who's talking!" I replied. She rolled her eyes. She stared back and forth between me and the lilies on my hands.

"Lilies for you." I offered them to her. "Sorry, they're in disarray; it's because of the wind and the rain." I babbled my explanations. She narrowed her eyes a little, hiding a small smirk on her lips.

"You're babbling Kent."

"Yes, I'm sorry. You left me for a year and there's too much to say."

"A year? I thought it was just a day. I couldn't remember much."

"Lois, it doesn't matter."

She accepted the flowers. "Thanks, they're really beautiful." Lois stared at them longer than I expected. I lifted her chin in order for me to see those hazels I missed so much. I was very much surprised to find them sparkling with tears just like mine.

"Lois?"

"Smallville, thank God you're here."

"Yes, I'm here."

She choked out a sob before she spoke again. "I was… I was so…"

"Lost?"

"Yes. Lost in a way that I can't remember what happened to me during the past twenty-four hours. I'm so surprised to know that I'd gone astray for a year. It's unfair. I mean… Tess came around that night, she asked me for something I didn't have. I fought with Tess, kicked her ass, got a ring… Then there was like a rollercoaster ride. The last thing I know, I'm here. It's really weird."

"I'm sor--"

"Sshhh… There's no need to say sorry," she put her finger to my lips to silence me. "Smallville, it's not your fault."

"But it was."

"Clark?"

"Lois, it was."

"C'mon, you're moping again. We can't turn back time, but it's great that you found me here. It's great to be back home."

"Definitely, it's good to be back home too."

"Really? Then where have you been?" She stared at me in the eyes. Those were the ones that even my microscopic emotions could be read by Lois Lane.

"Lois, it's a long story."

"I don't care on how I lose one year of my life in blank, all I care about now is you. Clark it felt so weird, there's something in my head that tells me that I must do the right thing once I set foot in my era. I don't know what it will be." I stared at her, waiting for another blast from her. "Based on what I observed tonight, physically, you're not the same Clark Kent I used to work with everyday, but when I look deep within your soul, you're still the same, nothing's changed. You're still… sweet."

She focused her attention on the ground while placing one of her palm on my chest. She shifted her gaze on her hand back to my face.

"Smallville, you're hiding something."

"Hiding what? I don't know what you're talking about." I remembered this kind of conversation a long time ago.

"C'mon. Let me see."

I handed her the frame. I watched her carefully; her brows furrowed seeing her own poem.

"Whoa, is this my poem? And you framed it too!" She arched her eyebrows; the hand holding her lilies was placed on her hip. "Where did you get this? Don't tell me you opened my personal computer?"

"NO… I didn't. I… ah… I ah… found it in your trash can when I tried to look on any sign where I could locate you."

"How did you put the pieces together? I remember putting it on the shredder before I threw it on the garbage can."

"My talent…" Another brilliant answer, I sarcastically said to myself.

"Talent." She snorted. "Yes, of course… Blur."

My senses were all open, upon hearing the last word. "Did you say something?"

"No… I didn't." Definitely, she wouldn't admit it. Then she added, "It's really good to be back." For the second time tonight, she said those words. Thanks that the storm had passed, but drizzles were still falling. She was like a fallen angel to me. Lois was Lois. NO one could ever replace that.

"It's good to have you here again on the cornfield where we first met."

"Yeah, but you were stark naked then, but now you're not." She looked at me under her long eyelashes. She was so pretty. Kent, stop drooling over Lane. I rolled my eyes on her while I felt the blood rushed throughout my face.

"Kent that's four and counting." She grabbed my hand as she pushed me towards the road.

"C'mon when we get back to the farm house, I'll help you remove those hairs on your face. You're much cuter without them, but your long hair, I won't complain, you're much hotter with that."

That was it, my face burned into deep crimson. "Loissss!!!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I heard her giggles. I couldn't help but got mesmerize with her. That was her natural charm that I love most.

"Don't roll your eyes on me again farm boy." She laughed again on me, but of course I wouldn't protest. No wonder, she was Lois Lane who always turned my world upside down. Tonight, this would be different. I focused my eyes on her, I blast some heat to dry her clothes. It wasn't good if she got sick because she opted to stay with me on a pouring rain. I didn't give her any chance to speak, I scooped her in my arms wearing my famous Kent smile as I stared down on her puzzled face.

"Did we? Did we?"

"Flew? Yes, so it won't hurt your feet if we walk from the cornfield to our home."

She was speechless for a moment as she got herself on her feet. She placed her palm on my chest. I wondered how she felt about how my heart drummed every time she was so close to me. She stepped up to reach for my lips and she planted a chaste kiss on them. She pulled out even before I could respond to her. That was too fast, I growled to myself.

"Wow, maybe next time, you'll fly me to the moon, fly boy."

I was stunned there in silence, still hypnotize by her kiss.

"Did you swallow your tongue, Smallville?"

"Lo, fly boy, that's a new nick name."

"Are you complaining?" The army brat was on the front of Lois Lane façade.

"Of course not." I shook my head. "It's better than Clarkie."

She smacked me on my chest before she turned around to enter the house.

"Lois, wait." C'mon, Clark, you can do this. I gulped down as the words came out. "I love you Lo."

Her face became serious, which made me so nervous. It was usually a bad sign. Then she spoke "So the Blur-etto thing is now official." Then she smiled at me. The words sank after few seconds. I lowered myself to claim our first official kiss. But…

"Achoo!" Lois covered her mouth. We both gazed at the hairy large thing at the front door of the yellow house. Shelby wagged its tail. She ran towards the dog and hugged it. She ruffled its hair and I did the same. Shelby licked our faces, as Lois earned her second sneeze.

"I better get used to these allergies. I'm still allergic to you, Clarkie."

I rolled my eyes.

"That's five Kent."

"But now, you can't deny that you love this allergy of yours."

"Says who?"

She spun around. "C'mon Shelby… After I take a bath, we'll prepare our dinner."

The dog whined as a sign of a huge protest.

"Ah… Lois maybe I should do the cooking." I took two long strides to keep up with them. I gently grasped her right hand and softly squeezed it. We stopped for a while.

Taking this moment, our lips met in a passionate kiss and everything in the background faded as I held her in my arms. The only arms strong enough to hold me and made everything all right. Tonight, Kal-el and Clark Kent united in one same person, both felt the love they needed for so long… With two words, I could describe one good reason to bring two separate identities into one: Lois Lane.

I placed my forehead on hers, my eyes were still closed, savoring the moment we had right now. I declared my love to her for the second time tonight, though I didn't expect Lois to say it back, but she did. She really did. She said the magic words in a soft whisper and my super hearing picked them all. They kept on echoing on my head.

"I love you too, Smallville."

Maybe, I would secretly pick one of the lilies she was holding tonight. Just one. I preferred to preserve the flower along with the poem she wrote a year ago. That might serve as a symbol on one of the sweetest moments in our history. This was the start of our journey together. But definitely, no matter what happens, she will always be my own brand of perfume. She will always be my lily.

My one Lois Lane.

--------

FIN


End file.
